


Fingers

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mouth Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a habit of putting his fingers against his lips. It's very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

Enjolras has a bad habit of touching his mouth and it’s…distracting. It’s distracting and Grantaire doesn’t want to look but he can’t help the trajectory of his eyesight. So, he sits and watches and listens to words that he doesn’t really agree with and he drinks in an attempt to dull…something. It doesn’t work and everything looks sharper, crueler, more vibrant. If he squints his eyes, the light from the candles of the cafe make it look like there’s a halo around Enjolras’s head. He’s not even the one speaking now—instead, there’s a mock-debate happening between Combeferre and Courfeyrac and Grantaire must admit that it’s admirable how Combeferre is so easily able to keep a blank expression while Courfeyrac gets angrier and angrier. (Admirable, but he can understand Courfeyrac’s aggravation. It’s no fun arguing if you can’t get a rise out of the other person.)

As his friends speak, Enjolras watches them and cannot stop playing with his lips. Nobody else seems to notice—perhaps they’ve been around him long enough that it’s just something that he does and therefore is nothing to be noted—but Grantaire can’t stop looking. He’s not sure, precisely, what it is, and he feels innately ashamed of being so caught up in the movement (Enjolras squeezes his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger now, and he does it in a way that suggest that he’s not even conscious of the action). He manages to look away for a second (Bossuet has said something directed at him and he needs to respond as quickly as he can to hide his distraction—but Bossuet and Joly both know immediately regardless of whether or not they choose to say anything about it) and then, he catches Enjolras with all four fingers of his right hand pressing against that same (pouty) bottom lip.

When Courfeyrac stands up and looks like he’s about to flip some furniture (it wouldn’t be the first time), Enjolras finally decides to intercede and opens his mouth to say, “I believe that illustrates the point exactly. Perhaps it would be best if we call it a draw for now? It would be a shame if we were to be forcibly removed from our meeting place.”

“I was simply expressing every counterargument. If our own stance cannot stand up to them without a violent reaction, perhaps we need to formulate them more precisely to prevent ourselves from looking like emotional fools.” Combeferre’s voice is even, but he smiles at Courfeyrac (not unkindly) and Courfeyrac, cooling down, narrows his eyes and smiles back.

“You might have a point,” he says, and Enjolras takes his place back between the two.

“Does anybody else have any matters we should attend to before drawing the meeting to a close?” he asks. His hands are now firmly on the table, fingers kneading into the wood grain, and Grantaire thinks he can finally look away.


End file.
